The Final Steps: Becoming Kanto Master
by FallOuT BeaR
Summary: After witnessing a battle between Tyson and Steven, instead of venturing to the region of Unova, Ash decides to challenge for the position of the first ever Kanto Master.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ash lounged on the sofa, his eyes glued to the television screen.

Truth be told. The 16 year old self – proclaimed Pokemon master was bored, unable to decide what to do next in his ongoing Pokemon adventure.

He constantly dwelled over his achievements. He had left his stamp on all four regions he had visited.

Silver Conference in Johto: Top 8

Indigo Conference in Kanto: Top 16

Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn: Top 8

Lily of the Valley conference in Sinnoh: Top 4

Not to mention he had also placed 1rst in both the Orange Archipelago and the Kanto battle frontier. But what achievements did the future hold for him?

"Aargh! Relax Ash. Maybe something good is on the TV." Ash quickly skimmed the channels. On the verge of turning it off, he was stopped by the voice of a Mc.

"And there we have it folks, the fire – type user Tyson fought valiantly. Despite the type – disadvantage, the champion Steven Stone pulled through!" The Hoenn crowd burst into cheers at the sound of their champion's name.

The Mc smiled before continuing. "Trainer alert! In a year's time, the Elite four challenge will be held at the Indigo Plateau, contestants will only be allowed to specialize in one type. The winner would have the option of creating the Kanto elite four and champion or becoming the Johto champion or a member of the Johto elite four. For more information, ask the nearest Pokemon professor to you. Until next time, Keep a' battlin'!

The TV was abruptly switched off, as the raven haired boy jumped with excitement. "That's what I'll do; I'll become the first Kanto champion!"

He jumped down the stairs two at a time before rushing out into the garden to find his mother lying on the sun – bed.

"Why are you in such a rush honey? Delia Ketchum asked, pulling her aviator sunglasses off her eyes.

"I'm off on my next adventure mum!" He told her, not being able to contain his excitement. Delia sighed but soon smiled "I guess it was expected, you've been home for other a month. I've left your new clothes in your bedroom closet."

Ash bolted back up the stair, walking into his room before flinging his bedroom closets panels open.

His new outfit consisted of the colours white and gold. He had new high tops of gold and white, white trousers with golden thunderbolt motifs down the side, a white t-shirt with a golden pikachu in the middle, which was covered by a white jacket with golden strips down the sleeve, it was finished off by Ash's signature pokeball hat which was re-designed with the colours white and gold. He slung his (Fairly obvious) white and gold backpack over his right shoulder.

"I don't want to sound cocky … but I look sexy." He winked at the mirror before remembering the task at hand. 'Right, I just need Pikachu and then I'm off'

Ash walked down the stairs. His initial excitement having worn off. Ash knew his best friend off the back of his hand. He walked into the kitchen to find the electric mouse slurping down a bottle of ketchup.

"Come on Pikachu! We have a new adventure ahead of us!"

Pikachu wiped the ketchup off his face with the back of his hand, before scampering onto Ash's shoulder. Ash then headed for the front door and exchanged goodbye with his mother before heading off to Professor Oak's laboratory.

'15 minutes later'

Ash rapped on the door with his knuckles, he was greeted by Tracey who directed him towards Professor Oak.

Professor Oak was tending to some injured Tangela but stopped when Ash entered the room.

"Hey Professor Oak, I was wondering if I could get some info on the Kanto Elite four challenge?" "Sure Ash, Gary left a couple of minutes before, it seems he's taking the same challenge." "Really? What type is he specializing in?"

"He's decided to go with the steel type, have you got an idea of what you are going to choose?"

"I've got a faint idea Professor." Professor Oak looked at Pikachu, knowing what type Ash would pick.

"Okay Ash, The Elite Four Challenge works very simply. You will advance through the stages by defeating the Elite four members. Once you have defeated a member you have the option of taking their place. Although they can challenge you at any given point. As stated on the Pokemon battle program, once you defeat all elite four members and the champion, you may either create the Kanto elite four and become its champion or take over as the Johto champion. Got it?"

"One more thing Professor, what if there is more than one winner of this challenge?"

"Then those select few will face each other in a mini tournament. My advice is for you to catch lots of Pokemon and train them rigorously, don't rush as you have a year to prepare. Oh and Ash, this challenge does not bode well with the faint hearted. Only enter if you are truly serious."

"I am truly serious Professor, thanks for all your help."

"No Problem Ash. Oh Wait! You'll need a mode of transport, just borrow my Tropius. You can send him back once you have enough pokemon." Professor Oak threw a pokeball into the air releasing the dinosaur – like pokemon.

"Wow Professor! I didn't know you had a Tropius!" Ash rubbed the pokemon softly, it cooed pleasurably in return.

"I was once a trainer myself! Anyway, after hearing the information, have you finally picked a type?"

"Yes Professor, the electric – type due to its high speed and special attack. Anyway, I should be going. Thanks again Professor!" Ash said, running off with both Tropius and Pikachu, ready to start his new adventure.

"No problem Ash!" Professor Oak shouted back.

'Scene Change'

Ash and Pikachu shielded their face from the wind, as Tropius glided through the evening sky. Ash and Pikachu were on the lookout for buildings with electrical importance, as these were electric type pokemon were normally situated.

After Pikachu spotted an abandoned industrial factory, Ash told Tropius to land.

Ash jumped off Tropius, before walking through the front gates, which were on its hinges. He searched every area but unfortunately could not find any Pokemon. He turned to leave but was suddenly sent flying across the room.

Ash pulled himself back up to find a Raikou staring angrily towards him; Ash then remembered that he had left Tropius and Pikachu behind in his search for electric type pokemon.

Ash tried to leave knowing he had no pokemon on him, but Raikou followed and blocked Ash's route. The raikou then lunged at Ash, just as it was about to trap Ash in its large jaws, it was batted aside by Tropius.

"Thanks Tropius, I thought I was a goner there, Come on. Let's capture ourselves a Raikou!"

Luckily Ash had read about the moves Tropius could use during the flight, "Alright Tropius lets start off with Magical Leaf!"

Tropius summoned some leaves before shooting them at Raikou, who dodged with ease. "Follow it up with Aerial Ace!" Tropius flew off the ground, before plummeting towards Raikou, who dodged it by digging under the earth.

"He can't stay under there forever Tropius! Use Earthquake!"

Tropius slammed its bulky legs on the ground sending tremors through the earth. A few minutes followed before a severely injured Raikou was suddenly flung out of the earth.

It fell to the floor helplessly, the thunder Pokemon then bolted upright in pure anger.

It disappeared in the blink of an eye before re-appearing in front of Tropius, ready to unleash a horrific Thunder fang on the part – flying type.

…. The thunder fang connected …. But not with Tropius, Pikachu stood in front of the fruit pokemon, its arms outstretched in a protective manner, the right being in Raikou's mouth.

Due to Pikachu being an electric type. The thunder fang did not cause much damage, Raikou let go of Pikachu's arm and jumped back, ready to attack both pokemon.

But it suddenly stopped moving, its body cackling with electricity.

Ash gasped "I get it Pikachu, You weren't just trying to save Tropius, you were also trying to paralyze Raikou through your ability Static!"

Pikachu grinned. "Pika Pika!"

"Okay Guys! Let's finish it! Tropius use Earthquake! And Pikachu, you follow it up with a volt tackle!"

Tropius once again shook the earth, with Raikou being unable to dodge. Causing considerable damage, Pikachu then followed up with a volt tackle, knocking Raikou out.

Ash then tossed the pokeball at it; the ball connected and sucked Raikou in through a red stream of light. Due to the paralysis and it's knocking out. Raikou was easily captured by Ash.

"Yatta! We caught ourselves a Raikou!" Ash then hugged and thanked both Pikachu and Tropius. "We should probably go to the Pokemon centre to heal Raikou and you two."

And with that, the three of them headed towards the exit. Just as they were about to leave, Ash stumbled upon two unconscious Plusle and Minun, a bottle of open ketchup lay between them.

"Pikachu … Did you attack these two?"

"Pi Pika Pi! (They stole the last bottle of ketchup!)"

Ash sweatdropped before throwing two pokeballs at the unconscious Plusle and Minun, easily capturing the two. T

"Alright! 3 in 1 go! Lets head on to the nearest pokemon center." Ash and Pikachu both mounted Tropius before they flew off into the night sky.

Please R&R. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ash strolled into the grass, on the lookout for more electric – type Pokemon. Being accompanied by both Pikachu and Tropius

"Man. Manetric."

Ash and Pikachu both followed the sound to find an injured Manetric; it was covered by first-degree burns.

Ash dropped his backpack onto the floor quickly, scrimmaging furiously before finding a green liquid which was labelled burn heal.

"Here you go boy." Ash spoke soothingly; he sprayed the liquid on the burns, which faded away instantly.

Manetric yelped happily admiring its repaired body. Ash rubbed its coat before standing up and slipping on his backpack "Glad I could've been of help Manetric."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by a rubbing sensation on his trousers.

The Manetric looked at him hopefully. "You want to come with me Manetric?" Ash asked.

The Manetric nodded its head in reply. "That's great Manetric!"

Ash captured the Manetric, who happily obliged without any trouble. He had now captured four electric – type pokemon, but Ash had a thirst for more.

(Scene change.)

Ash walked through the cave being closely followed by his Pokemon.

His eyes soon adjusted to the dark and he could now see a sulking Pokemon in the corner.

"Electivire?"

"Electi Electivire! (What are you doing here Ash?)

"I'm searching for Pokemon. What are you doing here?"

"Electi Ele Electivire! (I was released by Paul.)"

"But why, aren't you one of Paul's strongest Pokemon?"

"Ele Ele Electi Electivire! (He's specializing in another type.)"

"Which one?"

"Ele Electi Electivire! (Another one.)" It seemed that the thunderbolt Pokemon was still uncomfortable of telling its former trainers secret.

Ash remembered Electivire's love of battling "How about you join our team? I can offer you all the battling you want?"

Electivire bolted upright from it slumbered form. Nodding furiously to the idea.

The pokeball was thrown, swaying three times before a click of re-assurance.

That was his fifth electric – type Pokemon. But he wasn't just stopping there; he and Pikachu hopped onto Tropius and gave it the orders to fly to Sinnoh.

(Scene change.)

Ash was now content with his electric type Pokemon, in the region of Sinnoh he had obtained many electric – type Pokemon.

He had captured Luxray, Jolteon, Magneton, Electrode and finally a Rotom in its Frost form.

He just needed a place to train with them now; Ash and Pikachu had picked Mount. Silver as the base of their training camp. Partly because Lance had gone to train there five years before.

(Scene change.)

"Alright guys. Come on out!"

His electric – type Pokemon were all released, raring to train for the Elite four challenge which was only eleven months away.

"Okay guys, due to your weakness to Ground – types we will be building up your durability to Ground – type moves. That's why I've got some old friends to come and help me."

"Come on out Garchomp, Torterra, Donphan and Gliscor!"

Three pokeballs were released revealing three part – ground types.

"Right. Pikachu, Manetric and Luxray, you will be paired up with Torterra. Plusle, Minun and Magneton. You will be paired with Gliscor. Jolteon, Rotom and Electrode, you will be facing up against Donphan and finally Electivire and Raikou. You have Garchomp."

The electric – type Pokemon scurried into their groups before Ash continued "The main objective of this drill is to survive as many ground – type moves thrown at you, just to make this durability drill a lot more fun. The last Pokemon standing will get this." Ash held up a extra large bag of Pokemon pellets. Instantly stoking up the Pokemon.

"All right. Ready Steady Go!"

The training commenced, and within an hour only two Pokemon were left standing. Rotom due to its part – ice type and Minun.

Both Torterra and Donphan launched Mud bombs, soaking both Pokemon to the core. Rotom managed to hold on for a couple of seconds, but Minun fell down unconscious. Rotom soon followed,

"Alright! Great work guys!"

He looked around to see that all his electric – type Pokemon had fainted. Ash sweat dropped before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I better get you all healed up." He mumbled to himself.

(Three months later.)

"Guys. Stop there!" The battling noises died down. "I think we have used Mount. Silver to the max in improving your offence, defence, speed and durability. But to become the best electric – type team out there. We need the help of a experienced electric – type user."

Ash grinned "And I think I know just who."

(Scene changed.)

"Hey Volkner!"

"Hi Ash! What brings you Sunnyshore Gym?"

"I was hoping you could train me in the electric – type field. You are the strongest electric – type user I have faced on my journeys."

"I'm not sure Ash; my training methods are pretty gruelling. If I take you under my wing, there's no way back.

(Six months later.)

Ash, I have now taught you all you need to know. You have truly surpassed me in using the Electric – Type. It would be my honour to face you in a three on three battle before we part ways."

"The honour is all mine Volkner." Ash replied, truly grateful for all that the Sunnyshore gym leader.

"The elite – four challenge is only three months away, so this is the best way to test your strength. Let's get this started! Come on out Raichu!"

"Go Pikachu!"

Both Pokemon stared out its evolutionary predecessor and successor.

"Raichu! Use iron tail!"

"You too Pikachu!"

Both tails clashed together, ending in a stalemate.

"Pikachu! Use discharge!"

Pikachu stored energy in pouches before releasing it in huge wave, heavily injuring and blinding Raichu.

As Raichu's vision cleared, it saw Pikachu smirking at it. This heavily angered Raichu,

"Raichu! Finish Pikachu off with a Volt tackle!"

Raichu began gaining speed. An electrical aura around it. As it made contact Pikachu disappeared in a puff smoke.

"It was a substitute!" Volkner cried.

"Now Pikachu!" Two yellow hands shot out the ground before wrapping around Raichu's ankle and pulling its body under the ground, exposing its head.

"Pikachu! Continuously Use Brick Break on Raichu's head!" Pikachu's hands glowed white before it slammed it on Raichu's head. It grimaced painfully. The second brick break knocked it out cold.

"Good work Pikachu!"

Volkner recalled his unconscious Raichu to its pokeball, thanking it.

"Go Electivire!"

"Okay Pikachu! Let start off with a quick attack!"

Pikachu attempted to move but found it was rooted to the spot, electricity pouring off its body.

'Oh no! Pikachu must be paralysed from that contact with Raichu earlier!"

"Electivire. It's paralysed! Finish it with giga impact!"

"Pikachu! No!"

The giga impact connected as Ash was helpless, knocking the paralysed Pikachu unconscious.

Ash rushed over to Pikachu and scooped him up "You've been great Pikachu. You take a nice long rest."

After Ash returned to the podium he sent out second Pokemon, "Go Luxray!"

"Luxray! It has to recharge because of the giga impact! Use crunch!"

Luxray jumped before sinking it's fangs into Electivire, earning a cry from the thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Electivire! Wrap your tails around Luxray!"

The tails snaked around Luxray, both Pokemon were now in the position to give the other an almighty shock.

"Discharge!"

"Discharge!"

Both sent a wave of electricity through the other. Luxray through its teeth and Electivire through its tail. Both jumped backwards, unable to take any more electrical punishment.

Both swayed on their feet before falling face first at the exact same moment.

"Great job Electivire. You deserve a rest."

"You were awesome Luxray. Take a long rest."

"So Ash. You ready to go for a final round?"

Ash smirked "Get ready to be electrified Volkner"

Volkner laughed at the pun before sending out his third and final Pokemon.

"Go Zebstrika!"

Ash was shortly surprised by the unknown Pokemon but soon regained his cool.

"Go Raikou!"

Volkner knew of Raikou's strength, but was still unafraid.

"Zebstrika! Use quick attack!"

"Dodge it and use Dig!"

Raikou jumped out of the way of the quick attack before burrowing into the earth.

"Stomp on the ground Zebstrika!"

"Raikou! Jump out!"

Raikou jumped out of the hole it had made just as the stomp hit the floor.

"Zebstrika. Use swagger!"

Raikou was angered by Zebstrika's move and although its attack was boosted, it was also confused.

"It's confused! Zebstrika! Finish it with takedown!"

'I just have to hope Raikou it still aware enough to use a move." Ash thought

"Okay Raikou! We can still do this! Use wild charge!"

Raikou snapped itself out of its confusion before charging at the opponent. Sparks flying of its body, both clashed together hurling up a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, it left a panting Raikou standing over a Zebstrika with swirls for eyes.

"Yatta! We did it!" Ash rushed over to his Raikou and gave it a huge bear hug; it nuzzled into Ash's chest in return.

Volkner smiled at the scene before returning and thanking his Zebstrika.

"Well, you have truly surpassed me Ash."

"Not without your help, I wouldn't of."

"You still have three months, where are you heading to next?"

"To the Unova region. I want to capture and train more Pokemon."

"Well I guess this is it Ash, you've been a wonderful student."

"And you've been a great teacher."

"Goodbye Ash, I'll be watching you win the elite – four challenge!" He shouted as Ash flew away on Tropius.

"Goodbye Volkner! I hope you and Miss Cynthia finally start dating!" Ash shouted back.

Volkner turned bright red. Maybe he wasn't such a wonderful student.

(Scene Change.)

Ash landed in the small rural town of Nuvema, after asking for directions he found the laboratory of Professor Juniper.

He walked in to find a women going over some files on a laptop.

"Hello. Are you Professor Juniper?"

She got off her seat before looking at Ash with a warm smile.

"Why yes I am, what can I help you with?"

"I'd like to get register to catch Pokemon please."

"Are you a new trainer?"

"No, I've travelled from another region."

"Oh Okay. Just give me a minute." She took Ash's pokedex before running it through a scanner.

It bleeped before she gave it back. "There you go, you're all set."

"Thank you very much Professor." Ash said as he walked out of laboratory. "No problem." She said as she waved her hands.

Ash breathed in the crispness of the cold night air.

"Hey you!"

Ash turned around to see four people running towards him; the first two were male. One wore a blue jacket and a red cap; and the second wore a turquoise winter coat.

The last two were female; one wore a white shirt and had a pink pokeball cap. And the other wore a frilly orange top and a large white skirt.

"Hi, my name's Hilbert."

"My names Cheren."

"Nice to meet you, my names Hilda."

"I'm Bianca."

"Ash Ketchum." Ash replied smoothly, causing the two females named Hilda and Bianca to swoon fangirlishly.

"Okay. Let's just cut to the chase. We can obviously see that you're not from around here. And the Unova conference is coming up, so we thought you would be good to test our strength." Hilbert said.

Ash smiled, "How about you send out one Pokemon each of you, to fight my two Pokemon?"

Cheren smirked 'This guy must be crazy! Four against two. This will be the easiest victory we will ever have!'

"We accept!" Bianca shouted.

"Okay then! Come on out! Plusle! Minun!"

The four friends nodded, before sending out their Pokemon.

"Go Samurott!"

"Slice them up, Serperior!"

"Unleash, Emboar!"

"Do your best! Musharna!"

Please R & R. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"Okay! Plusle! Minun! Start off with helping hand!"

Both Plusle and Minun started to cheer for each other before powering each other's attack with blue sparks.

"Samurott! Use Surf!"

A huge wave was thrown at both Plusle and Minun. "Protect!"

Plusle and Minun both created a screen of light which blocked the wave. Ash nodded towards both cheering Pokemon, who suddenly broke into tears.

Bianca fell for the trick "Musharna. Go see what's wrong." Musharna floated over to the two electric – type Pokemon, concern on her face.

"Now!" Both Plusle and Minun shot thunderbolts at Musharna who was caught off guard. Knocking out the drowsing Pokemon.

Bianca looked distraught as she returned her injured Musharna.

'One down. Three to go.' Ash thought.

'Don't worry Bianca. We'll beat this guy for you.'

"Emboar! Use rollout!"

"Dodge it!"

Both Plusle and Minun jumped out of the way of the rolling Emboar. They landed on the ground softly as Emboar rolled back to where Serpieror and Samurott stood.

"Double team around all three Pokemon!"

Plusle ran to the right while Minun ran to the left, creating copies of themselves which circled Serpieror, Emboar and Samurott.

This caused Emboar to become very confused as swirls appeared in its eyes. "Plusle. Thunder punch!"

The real Plusle broke away from the others, landing an electrified punch on the Mega fire pig Pokemon's stomach. Causing Emboar to grunt in pain before falling face first onto the ground.

Hilda looked stunned at the way her powerful Emboar. It made her doubt whether she was strong enough to enter the Unova conference.

Ash knew the look on her face from past experience, and decided to console her.

"That Emboar is really strong." He smiled at her. Causing her to blush, he continued. "If I hadn't been training for nearly nine months. You would have floored my team; you'll do great in all the tournaments you enter."

Hilda smiled shyly. "Thank you Mister Ash."

Ash smiled back before turning back to the battle. "Alright! Two v Two! Plusle! Minun! Use rest …"

'What was this guy thinking? Sending his Pokemon to sleep during a battle when his opponents are wide awake!"

"Serpieror! Giga impact!"

"You too Samurott!"

Both Pokemon charged at the sleeping Plusle and Minun, as they were just in touching distance.

"Sleep talk!"

Plusle and Minun both randomly used Discharge. Sending Serpieror and Samurott flying backwards, as they both hit the floor Samurott developed swirls for eyes. Bieng knocked due to it being water – type.

"Return Samurott. You did a great job."

Hilbert looked on to see it was now a two v one situation.

Plusle and Minun had now woken up and where eyeing the injured Serpieror.

"Let's do this! Plusle! Minun! Finish it with a combined thunderbolt!"

Plusle and Minun shot a combined thunderbolt at Serpieror, electrocuting the regal Pokemon.

Even though it had a one and half resistance to the electric type it was knocked out by the combined effort knocked Serpieror unconscious.

Both Cheren and Ash recalled their Pokemon. Thanking them

"You're really strong!" Hilbert complimented.

"It takes nine months of practice." Ash winked back.

His eyes swept across the group of friends. "Well I should be going."

"Come on out! Tropius!" The pokeball was released revealing a dinosaur – like Pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu, who had quietly watching the whole battle, both mounted Tropius before flying into the night sky,

"He's really strong." Cheren said as the Tropius faded into the distance.

"And cute." Hilda added, causing the boys to sweatdrop.

(Three months later.)

Ash stood in awe at the giant coliseum that would house the Elite four challenge.

The moment had arrived and Ash was going to rise to the moment.

"Hello Ashy boy!" Ash knew that voice! He turned around to see a very cocky Pokemon trainer with spiky brown hair and a signature droplet necklace making his way through the busy crowd.

"Hey Gary!" Ash called back to his friend turn rival turn friend again.

"How have you and Pikachu been?" Gary asked.

"We've been fine Gary." Ash replied and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ash!" Ash and Gary turned to see the fire – type user who had appeared on the T.V fighting Steven stone only year ago.

"Hi Tyson!" Ash called to his Hoenn rival who smiled before walking towards Ash and Gary. "I didn't know you were taking the Elite four challenge?"

"I am Ash. After me and my Pokemon lost to Steven Stone we've been training our butts off for this challenge."

"Ash." A dark voice came from the crowd before a teenage boy with purple hair appeared before the trio.

"Paul." Ash replied back between gritted teeth. Tensions running high. Tyson and Gary noticed this; Tyson looked down at the ground while Gary whistled awkwardly.

"So Paul, Tyson, Ash. I'm specializing in steel. What types are you specializing in?" Gary asked. Attempting to ease the electricity in the air. (No pun intended.)

"Fire." Tyson said before everybody turned their heads to Paul.

"Ground." Gary, Tyson and Paul then looked at Ash.

"Electric." Ash said.

"Well!" Gary said. Clapping his hands "We should probably head to the nearest Pokemon centre to get registered." Gary headed towards the nearest red building being followed by the other three boys.

Altogether thirteen people had registered for this challenge. The four boys included. Lorelei was the first elite four everyone would have to face. Tyson would be the first of the thirteen challengers to face her, Gary the fifth, Paul the seventh, and Ash would be the last.

'The Next Day'

Ash sat in his locker room, watching a battle on the television between a trainer who was specializing in the bug – type and Lorelei of the elite four.

The battles had taken most of the day as it was already four, and this was only the fourth battle of the thirteen!"

Tyson had gone out first over two hours ago, and had effectively floored Lorelei due to the huge advantage the fire – type possessed.

The only Pokemon that gave him trouble was Lorelei's Lapras. It took out Tyson's Darumaka, Torkoal and Flareon before being finally defeated by his Charizard.

This meant Tyson advanced to the next stage where they would fight Bruno.

The trainers who followed weren't as lucky. All of them had been pummelled by the ice – master. Who had at max lost her Cloyster in any of the battles.

The Pokemon trainer on the television was also having a hard time.

She was down to her Scizor while Lorelei had five Pokemon left, still only using her Cloyster.

The battle ended when Scizor claws were clamped shut in Cloyster's mouth, knocking out the pincer Pokemon.

After a thirty minute stop for injuries, out went Gary to the roar of the hometown region. Ash watched closely, this battle was by far the most interesting.

Gary first sent out a Skarmory which defeated both Lorelei's Cloyster and Slowbro before finally being defeated by Jinx.

Gary then sent out his Scizor but it was defeated by Jinx leaving both with four Pokemon.

He then sent out his Steelix which was able to defeat Jinx

After the five minute interval, Steelix put up good fight against Dewgong but was still defeated.

Gary then sent out the powerhouse of his team. Aggron defeated Dewgong and drew against Lorelei's Mamoswine, leaving Lorelei with only one Pokemon.

Gary then sent out a Lucario much to Ash's surprise. Despite Lorelei's Lapras knowing physic, it won the battle for Gary with a well-placed Mach punch.

Gary soaked up the applause from the crowd before heading in.

A string of battle's followed, Lorelei winning all of them.

Paul then went out, he started off on a bad foot, losing his Torterra , Vibrava and Krookodile. Only being able to defeat Lorelei's Cloyster and Slowbro but after the five minute interval Paul made a huge comeback.

He sent out his Tyranitar, shocking the crowd to see such a powerful Pokemon.

It defeated both Lorelei's Jinx and Dewgong before finally being stopped by Mamoswine.

Mamoswine then defeated Paul's Gastrodon. Leaving the purple – haired trainer with only one Pokemon.

The crowd was shocked once again when Paul sent out a Garchomp! Two pseudo – legendaries in one team!

Garchomp effortlessly defeated both Lorelei's Mamoswine and Lapras, allowing Paul to advance to the next round.

Despite the exhilarating Pokemon battle. Ash had noticed Paul's new respect for his Pokemon. Maybe he had changed …

The five more battles which followed were uneventful. Lorelei defeated them all before they had a chance to show the true potential of their Pokemon. It was now nearing eight.

Ash was next, he looked at Pikachu and they both nodded confidently before striding onto the arena.

Ash would show the world what electric – type Pokemon were truly capable of.

Please R & R. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash vs. Lorelei Part 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ash and Lorelei both shook hands before heading to their podiums.

On the giant screen above the crowd, there were pictures of both Ash and Lorelei with six pokeballs above them, ready to be lit up when each sent out their Pokemon.

"And the here we go!" The Mc shouted to the crowd.

"Show the world your Icy strength, Cloyster!"

Lorelei's first pokeball lit up, showing an icon of Cloyster.

'Lorelei is too predictable.' Ash thought, 'She never rotates her team. Nonetheless she still is very powerful. Regardless of what Pokemon she picks.'

"Let's go! Rotom!"

Ash sent out the plasma Pokemon in its frost form, his first pokeball also lit up.

"Okay Cloyster! Start off with an aurora beam!" The aurora beam shooted towards Rotom "Dodge it and use thunderbolt!"

Rotom levitated out of the way before launching a thunderbolt at Cloyster,

"Block it with withdraw before following it up with spike cannon!" Lorelei called out to her Pokemon.

Cloyster withdraw back into its hard shell.

The thunderbolt hit the shell.

Leaving no damage at all, Cloyster then opened its shell before shooting jagged spikes at Rotom.

Rotom was hit and sent flying back a few yards.

"Lorelei looks on top of her game today. Will Ash join the nine who were knocked out of the tournament today?" The Mc asked the crowd, who responded with mixed opinions.

"Let's try another approach Rotom. Use electro ball!"

Rotom created a ball of cackling yellow energy before shooting it at bivalve Pokemon.

"This is too easy!" Lorelei taunted "Use withdraw!" Cloyster went back into its shell.

The electro ball hit causing no damage to the hard shell of Cloyster.

'I have to time this just right' Ash thought.

Just as Cloyster appeared out its shell,

"Now! Electroweb!" Rotom shot a web of electricity which caught the off guard Cloyster in a net.

"Quickly! Break the web Cloyster!"

Cloyster struggled to free itself but every time it tried, it was electrocuted causing massive damage to it being part – water type.

"Let's finish this off Rotom! Use Volt switch!"

Rotom flew towards the still captured Cloyster.

Its body glowing golden electricity, ready to finish off Cloyster.

'I need to turn this around somehow.' Lorelei quickly thought. 'I've got it! I'm sorry Cloyster. This will hurt you quite a bit.'

"Cloyster! Explosion!"

Cloyster faithfully obeyed despite the harm which it would cause itself.

The blast also caught an unsuspecting Rotom, engulfing both of them in a massive explosion.

"What a blast folks! These two are putting on a splendid battle!" The Mc shouted.

The smoke cleared to show both Pokemon with swirls for eyes.

The referee flagged yellow.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, it is a draw."

Both Ash and Lorelei's first pokeballs dimmed indicating they both had five Pokemon left.

(Scene Change.)

Misty, May, Max, Dawn and Brock all sat glued to the T.V watching Ash's battle, they were currently in Twinleaf Town having a friend's reunion.

They were all in awe at Ash's strength, who was currently holding his own against the Elite four member Lorelei.

Although they each knew it was too late for them to travel to Kanto to support their friend. They all telepathically knew tomorrow would be a bright and early day.

As they would all be travelling to Kanto to support their close friend.

They were all excited, one fifteen year old especially.

(Scene Change.)

"Come on out! Slowbro!"

"Manetric! I choose you!"

The second pokeballs on each side lit it up with an icon of Slowbro and Manetric.

"Slowbro! Hit Manetric with a zen headbutt!"

Slowbro head glowed light blue before it charged towards Manetric.

"Manetric! Hit it head on with wild charge!"

Manetric charged at Slowbro, its body being covered by flaring electricity.

Slowbro and Manetric hit each other head on, ending in a stalemate as both Pokemon jumped back. Panting heavily.

"Manetric! Attract!"

Manetric twirled cutely before blowing a kiss towards Slowbro.

Causing it to become infatuated with hearts for eyes.

"Slowbro! Snap out of it!" Lorelei called to the hermit crab Pokemon in despair.

"Manetric! Finish it with Thunder!"

Manetric launched a powerful bolt of lightning at Slowbro, knocking it out cold.

"Slowbro is unable to battle. The winner is Manetric."

"Amazing! Ash's Manetric was able to defeat Lorelei's Slowbro with her cute charms and awesome power!" The Mc said over the roar of the crowd.

Lorelei's second pokeball containing Slowbro went out on the big screen, while Ash's stayed on.

Ash recalled his Manetric to its pokeball, "Great job Manetric. Take a long rest." Manetric's pokeball dimmed on the big screen. Showing it had been recalled by its trainer

Lorelei did the same with her Slowbro.

She then smiled at Ash

"Well Ash, you sure have improved since our battle on Mandarin Island."

Ash was surprised she remember from so far back.

Her smile then formed into a smirk "But this is just the calm before the storm."

Ash didn't smile back refusing to be intimidated "Thunder indicates a storm."

Lorelei laughed before sending out her next Pokemon.

"Let's go! Jynx!"

"Electrode! I choose you!"

Ash released the ball Pokemon, ready to take on Lorelei's Jynx.

"Electrode! Start off with a thunderbolt!"

Electrode shot a powerful bolt of lightning at Jynx, "Dodge it and use ice punch!"

Jynx side-stepped the thunderbolt before sprinting towards Electrode. Its hands turning a frosty light blue.

"Dodge it by using dig!"

Electrode dug into the earth. Narrowly avoiding Jynx who screeched to a halt.

"Thunder wave!"

Electrode popped out of the whole it created, shooting blue waves at Jynx. Paralyzing the human shape Pokemon.

"Electrode! Gyro Ball!"

Electrode spinned towards Jynx, hitting and injuring the ice – type.

"Jynx! Perish song!"

Jynx opened its mouth. Golden sparkles flew out before settling on the floor, entrancing the crowd.

Ash grimaced.

He knew the horrors of this move.

He had merely five minutes to finish it and switch out his Pokemon or it would faint.

He knew he couldn't let Lorelei switch out her Jynx, but how could he stop her?

Wait a minute! What was the electric – type best at? Speed!

"Electrode! Giga impact!"

Electrode became coated in an aura of white energy before rolling towards Jynx at impossible speed.

Both Jynx and Lorelei were momentarily paralysed by Electrode's speed, Electrode smashed into Jynx. Knocking the poor Pokemon out instantly.

Ash quickly recalled his Electrode due to perish song. Thanking it heavily.

"Jynx is unable to battle. Due to Lorelei of the elite four losing three Pokemon, we shall now take a five – minute interval."

(Scene Change.)

Tyson, Paul and Gary were currently sitting on the sofa in Gary's hotel room; they were watching Ash's battle. They were surprised by how strong Ash had become.

They shared looks between each other, in the two days they had known each other they had bonded, Ash included.

Know they had an understanding.

Paul.

Gary.

Tyson.

Ash.

Although they were know friends. From now on, they were also rivals.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash vs. Lorelei Part 2

A/N: I'm back! I've had major writers block. But here's the update.

"We can do this! Manetric!"

Ash's overconfidence was starting to crack his calm demeanour; Lorelei took witness of the weakness.

(Scene Change.)

"Ash shouldn't let his overconfidence run wild." Brock commented. His eyes squinting in disapproval.

The Pewter city gym leader knew Ash better than anybody; he could see the arrogance rolling off his close friend.

No one paid attention. Misty, Max May and Dawn continued to watch attentively to the television.

(Scene Change.)

"Let's go! Dewgong!"

Ash smirked, "Okay Manetric! Let's start off with a Thunder fang!"

Manetric sprinted towards Dewgong, its fangs coated in cackling electricity.

"Hit Manetric with Ice Shard!"

Dewgong shot chunks of ice at Manetric. Hitting the discharge Pokemon in the face, the momentum sending Manetric spiralling backwards.

Lorelei's tactic could now be put in full motion.

"Dewgong! Surf on the arena!"

Dewgong summoned a huge wave of water, it crashed down on the arena. Filling it with water, making it a haven for water – type Pokemon.

The arena had been made into a giant fish bowl. The water swirled around the arena terrain, filling in any gaps. The only thing separating Ash and Lorelei from the water being their heightened podiums.

Dewgong swam happily in the new swimming pool. While Manetric bobbed unconscious on the surface pitifully.

"Manetric is unable to battle. Dewgong is the winner!" The referee called from the stands, having to retreat due to the new arena.

Ash recalled Manetric, apologizing for it being unconscious. The Pokemon's pokeball dimmed on the overhead screen.

"Splendid stuff folks! This is turning into a once in a lifetime battle! Lorelei has actually changed the arena into a swimming pool!" The Mc shouted.

"This new arena gives her the advantage." Ash mumbled. "But I have a plan."

"Go! Electrode!"

The crowd seemed puzzled at Ash's choice of Pokemon. A ball Pokemon? Swimming?

Electrode bobbed in the water casually, waiting for its trainers command.

"Dewgong! Ice beam!" Lorelei said, figuring it would be an easy win for her Dewgong.

"Dodge it Electrode!" Electrode bobbed out of the way.

The ice beam hit the water. Freezing the surface of the water, creating a platform for Electrode to jump onto.

"Electrode! Keep on rolling in the same place!"

The crowd … and Lorelei had become more puzzled at Ash's choice of command, had he had a mental breakdown?

Electride continued to faithfully roll in the same position. Waiting for its trainers signal,

"Release!"

Electrode stopped rolling; the friction it had created sent it shooting it forward. Just as it was about to hit Dewgong.

"Explosion!"

In that split – second before impact, Electrode's body glowed a bright white before exploding violently.

Both it and Dewgong in the radius.

The smoke cleared to reveal both Pokemon with swirls for eyes.

"Electrode and Dewgong both cannot battle. It is a draw." The referee called.

Pokeballs dimmed on either side on the big screen. Indicating Ash had three Pokemon left while Lorelei had only two.

(Scene Change.)

"Wow! Ashy boy's doin' well!" Gary said as he popped open a can of soda, the three boys were currently lounging around in the Pokemon centre lobby, watching the battle between Ash and Lorelei.

Tyson nodded in agreement, taking a calm sip from his soda can. Paul just grunted in recognition.

"Scene Change!"

"Come on out! Mamoswine!"

The twin tusk Pokemon hovered above the surface of the water for a few seconds before falling in, its shaggy hair swirling around it.

Go! Luxray!"

Luxray was also dunked into the cold water of the arena, it barked accusingly at Ash.

Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry. Luxray."

"Mamoswine! Use ice beam on the water!"

Mamoswine jumped out of the water before shooting a blue beam of ice towards the water.

"Luxray! Jump!"

Luxray jumped out of the water just as the ice beam hit. The water froze over, creating an icy surface for both Pokemon.

The swimming pool had turned into a frozen lake.

Both Luxray and Mamoswine fell back onto the icy surface. It was strong enough not to crack under both Pokemon's pressure.

Both Lorelei and Ash knew this next move would seal one of their Pokemon's fates,

"Mamoswine! Take down!"

"Luxray! Wild charge!"

Both Pokemon sprinted towards each other in a mad dash, just as they reached the climax.

(T.V Turns off.)

"Gary! You idiot! You're sitting on the remote!" Tyson screamed at the boy who was nonchalantly playing mini – games on his Pokedex after he lost interest in the battle. Paul just rolled his eyes,

"Huh, oh sorry." Gary slipped out the remote that was firmly wedged beneath his buttocks and turned the T.V back on

"Luxray is unable to battle. Mamoswine is the winner!"

Luckily for Paul and Tyson, rewinds were played. It seemed that Mamoswine had simply overpowered Luxray, due to the drastic size differences.

(Back to the battle.)

"You did great Luxray."

Ash knew it was going to be hard beating this Mamoswine, due to its size and the hair which covered its body that lessened his effects of his electricity.

That's it!

"Go Galvantula!"

"You think that bug can beat my Mamoswine?" Lorelei jeered.

Ash ignored her comments, "Galvantula! Double Team!"

Illusory copies of Galvantula circled Mamoswine, it was too confused to notice the real Galvantula sneak through and latch onto its underbelly.

"Discharge!"

Galvantula sent an electric wave through its underbelly, which was not protected by it shaggy hair. Mamosine was instantly knocked out as electricity surged through it.

It slumped to the ground, squishing the unfortunate Galvantula who was still latched onto its underbelly.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. It is a draw."

Both Pokemon were returned with sincere thanks, the air was tense as both hands on opposite side lingered over their last pokeball.

"Go Lapras!"

"Go Zapdos!"

The crowd were shocked.

Gary, Paul and Tyson were shocked.

Ash's support group in Sinnoh were shocked.

A Zapdos? Just how strong had Ash become?

"Okay Zapdos, let's begin with thunderbolt.

Zapdos launched a bolt of lightning that hurtled towards Lorelei's Lapras at tremendous speed,

"Lapras! Dodge it!"

Lapras used the slippery ice to his advantage to dodge.

"You've fallen into my trap Lorelei." Ash whispered under his breath,

The thunderbolt hurtled towards struck Lorelei, who was illuminated in yellow aura before being left with static hair and a painful but humorous.

Lapras, being the affectionate species of Pokemon it is.

Instantly went to check up on its trainer. Lorelei straightened her hair before trying to tell Lapras to stay focused on the battle.

But it was too late, by the time Lapras had figured out it was in danger. Zapdos had already crashed into it. Knocking out Lapras and effectively ending the battle.

Lorelei's last pokeball dimmed.

"Lapras is unable to battle. Zapdos is the winner, meaning that this battle is won by Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." The crowd went into uproar,

"What a battle folks!" The M.C commented in awe, not being able to comment for the last period of the match due to his transfixion.

Both opponents returned their Pokemon with huge appreciation before Lorelei sauntered over to Ash's podium.

"Great battle Ash, I understand your last tactic, using me as a means to get Lapras to lose focus." Ash didn't comment. Lorelei smirked, "You'll get far with your cunning." She then bent over to kiss Ash's cheek, slipping her hand into his backpocket before straightening up and walking towards the locker rooms.

Confused, Ash slipped his hands into his back pockets before fishing out a pink slip of paper, written on it in neat, elegant handwriting was;

"_Meet me at room 13B at the Indigo Hotel. 11.00 PM. I know your over-age; I'll help you relieve some stress after our gruelling battle." _

Ash just smirked.

**Read the A/n = Very Important!**

* * *

A/N – Now before anyone rages at me, Ash and Lorelei are a quick fix, not soul-mates. Ash and Dawn aren't involved at the moment so I see no harm.

I don't want to keep changing the ages so I've listed them below; by the way you are overage when you are 16 in my Pokemon universe. I'm sorry if I have depicted any characters younger or older that their ages in previous chapters.

Does anyone want me to write an Ash x Lorelei lemon for this fanfic? If I do it will be separate from this story, comment through your reviews or vote on my poll.

Ash – 18

Dawn – 16

Gary – 18

Paul – 19

Tyson – 19

May – 17

Misty – 20

Brock – 23

Lorelei – 28 (No major role in this fanfic, just for the implied lemon.)

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the late update, biggest writers block ever? Five months! I am forever grateful if you have stuck with this story, but if you haven't I understand. Please review! And due to mixed replies, I will post the lemon but as stated before will be posted as a different story. Don't worry pervs =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ash vs. Bruno Part 1

Ash staggered into the lobby of the Pokemon, his groin still in a state of unanimated ecstasy. His three frienemy's on cue to congratulate him instantly questioned the look of pure bliss on his face.

"Ash, what is your mood reflecting?" Tyson grinned, his self – decided leadership and role model example of the group forgotten in a brief moment of perversion.

"Did Ash get lucky?" Gary teased with a smirk, noticing a wet patch on Ash's thigh, "So this 'lady' was a squirter?" Ash followed Gary's gaze and blushed in embarrassment

"That's j-just water! I did not have sex!"

"Guy's, Ash's sexual life is none of our business." Paul finalized.

"I did not have sex!"

Paul snorted, a glimpse of a smile wormed onto the surface of his face. "Sure you didn't."

(Scene Change.)

Ash snapped his tongue; slightly disgusted at the morning breath that rolled in his mouth. His hands and raven hair splayed on his bed sheet, he casually shifted onto his left side, catching a glimpse of the time. The red blazing muddled his eyesight, which was already hazy due to just waking up,

"12:48am."

"…12:48am!"

Ash scrambled out of bed, hastily putting on his clothes before rushing out into his bathroom,

"Gary, Tyson and Paul's matches would have been concluded by now!" He thought frantically.

Pikachu giggled at his trainer's franticness, trust Ash to forget there would be a four – hour interval between his and Tyson's match against Bruno.

Lazily flopping onto the bed, Pikachu turned on the t.v.

The latest Pokemon news all concentrated on the previous matches. Gary had steamrollered Bruno with his Bronzong, using an array of long distance physic attacks to confuse and debilitate the fighting types.

Pikachu was not surprised. Underneath the cocky and teasing outer shell, a calm and collected battler sprang forth. Truly elite in the Pokemon world,

Paul and Tyson had fared a little worse, both losing their apparent strongest Pokemon, Charizard and Garchomp, in rash decisions. They had otherwise cruised to the final.

(Scene Change.)

"Trainer's! To your podium!"

"Ready to face the wrath of Bruno?" The fighting – master sneered aggressively at Ash.

Ash was not to be riled however, "According to my Pikachu, you were steamrollered by my three friends, knocking out two Pokemon out of a possible eighteen."

The crowd erupted into mocking laughter, Bruno flushed.

"Begin!" The Referee barked,

"Come on out, Hitmonchan!"

"And Bruno starts out with Hitmonchan." The M.c commented.

"Let's go, Zebstrika!"

It was common knowledge that the fighting – type had huge amounts of strength, but even strength had to bow down to wisdom on occasion.

"Hitmonlee! Close combat!"

Hitmonlee sped towards Zebstrika before launching an array of powered punches; Zebstrika was not able to comprehend the force and speed of attacks, being utterly destroyed on the battlefield by the probing jabs.

"Zebstrika! Spherical light screen!"

Zebstrika created a spherical light of screen, greatly resembling a overturned cereal bowl, around itself. Hitmonchan jumped back in anticipation,

"Swagger!"

Zebstrika glowed neon red, taunting Hitmonlee. "Dissipate the Light screen."

The light screen shattered, the crowd was a loss. Why would you enrage a fighting – type and then destroy your protection?

"Risky tactics from Ash Ketchum!" The M.c commented, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

Bruno smirked, what an idiot. "Hitmonlee, Ice punch now!"

Ash could see Hitmonlee's weakness, speed. He needed to exploit it,

"Zebstrika, shift your weight to the left!"

Just as Hitmonlee's ice encased hand shot forward Zebstrika dug its hooves into the ground, shifting its weight to the left and dodging the attack.

"Flash!"

The area around Zebstrika and Hitmonchan was engulfed in a blinding white light, as the light disappeared; a dazed Hitmonlee clutched his eyes a few metres away.

"Let's end this Zebstrika! Wild charge!"

Zebstrika galloped towards Hitmonchan, slipstreams of white electricity trailing off his body.

Bruno was sweating gallons "Substitute!"

Hitmonchan was replaced by dinosaur teddy, despite avoiding the attack; Hitmonlee's power had been halved. Bruno had to finish the battle,

"Earthquake!"

The ground – type move instantly hit the confused Thunderbolt Pokemon, despite attempting to stay on its feet, Zebstrika crumpled to the ground.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Hitmonchan is the winner

"Brilliant battling from Bruno, countering Ash's flash and wild charge combo with a well-timed substitute." The M.c analysed

Ash returned the frail Pokemon via a stream of red Pokepower "You did amazing Zebstrika, take a rest."

Ash first poke ball dimmed on the overhead monitor, he looked towards his ever faithful best friend standing beside him, "Ready to go Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Ash grinned,

"Let's go. Pikachu!"

(Scene Change.)

Dawn clutched the armrest as the Sinnoh airlines plane aggressively lowered onto the Saffron runway, her friends all paying no heed to her. Immersed in watching movies on their monitors or in Brock's case, casually eyeing the voluptuous blonde that was sat next to him.

Her thoughts drifted towards Ash "Don't worry Ash; we'll soon be there to cheer you on." She eyed her cheerleader costume which bulged in her overfilled Piplup suitcase, Dawn grinned deviously.

A/N – There you go then! Expect more updates! And please R & R! Untill next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys,

I'm sorry I haven't updated these stories, but I just can't. I've hit a writers block for this story, and I can't continue.

So, This Story Is Officially Discontinued untill further notice. I am focusing on writing a Yu Gi Oh fanfic named Jaden Wheeler (Plot premise is that Jaden is Joey Wheeler's son) , Check it out and leave a review if you can.

It pains me to give it up, as it is my most popular story, maybe I will return, but do not count on it.

Thank you for sticking with me through this story,

Even a tiny amount of support can be humongous for a writer.

Yours Sincerely,

FallOutBear.


End file.
